One Princess And One Dwarfish King
by kineret
Summary: Summary: Lord Elrond of Rivendell just came back through one of the valleys of middle-earth on his way back home when he heard a little cry. He got closer to some ancient ruins from a long forgotten battle among men, there he found a little baby girl. Who is she and what hides in her future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 1:**

Arwen watched her father riding on his horse back home. She saw him holding a little bundle. "Arwen," he said softly, getting off his horse. She hugged him, "gently, my dear. You don't want to crush this little one," said Elrond in a smile.

Arwen looked down in to his arms, at the little bundle. "Who is she?" asked Arwen, looking at the now, sleeping baby. "I don't know, I heard her cry in some ruins on the way," said Elrond. "Do you have a name for her?" asked Arwen.

"Kendall," said Elrond.

"Limoladiel (=leem-oh-lahd-ee-ell )." Said Arwen in the elvish language.

Elrond nodded and smiled.

 **Sixteen years later…**

Kendall was running in the woods, she was late for dinner, as usual.

Her bow was in her hand, her arrows on her back and her sword on her waist.

She rushed in to the dining hall and fell through the doors.

"Father I am sorry that I am… late," she froze on the spot.

All the eyes fell on her; one pair went wide. The eyes of Thorin son of Thráin, king under the mountain.

He looked at the young girl. She was beautiful.

Kendall has long wavy dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her weapons were elves' production, so does her clothes. She was wearing a tight outfit, blue pants and long sleeves top. Her boots and cloths were smudge with mud.

She had two thin braids that mix in to one in the back of her head, like the elves' custom.

She wasn't tall; probably had the same high of over the average dwarf, like Thorin.

"Limoladiel," said Elrond in a smile.

"Hello. I didn't know we have guests, I will go change," suggested Kendall. "No need dear, we look pretty much the same as you, we just got here from the road," said Gandalf the grey in a smile.

"Hello Gandalf, who are your friends?" asked Kendall.

"Those are Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Bilbo Baggins the hobbit, and of course, Thorin Oakenshield-"

"Son of Thráin, king under the mountain," Kendall cut him off.

Thorin bowed his head to her, as did the others when Gandalf called their names.

"I am Limoladiel, daughter of lord Elrond, but you can call me Kendall, if you want to," she said in a smile.

"Well, join us," said Kíli with a bright smile.

She looked at her father. He gave her a smile, and she joined to the table not far from Thorin.

* * *

Kendall looked up from her plate. She found Thorin staring at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Can I asked something?" asked Thorin. "Sure," she smiled. "You are not an elf," said Thorin. "That's not a question," she giggled. He chuckled, "no it's not," he looked down for a moment and then back up, smiling.

"Lord Elrond found me when I was a baby, and took me in; he gave me my name and raised me with his daughter Arwen," said Kendall. "I saw you are carrying weapons," he stated. She grinned.

"How much that my father tried, he couldn't stop me from becoming a warrior. I am a great archer, and I know how to use a sword, I just… he succeeded at keeping me in, I never got out of Rivendell, never was part of a real battle," she told him softly.

"Well, if you were mine, I would have kept you in as well," he whispered. Thorin touched her cheek gently, making her blush.

"Thorin," said Gandalf suddenly. Thorin dropped his hand quickly. "Let's us go and talk," said Gandalf.

Kendall looked at her father, her face still flushed. He tilted his head at her, trying to read her, with no success.

Kendall looked away as Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and her father left the room.

She followed not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 2:**

Kendall walked quietly. She could hear the voices in front of her, talking under the night sky.

"… This map belongs to me, and my kin, I will not give it to an elf," she could hear Thorin. "He can read it! We need him to read it!" said Gandalf. Thorin looked at the ground for a moment, and it made him smile.

"You may be good with weapons, but you are awful at spying Kendall," said Thorin. Kendall walked forward.

"Traitor," she huffed. He smirked.

"If you two are done, we can go back to the map," said Gandalf, smirking. Thorin cleared his throat, while Kendall blushed again.

She looked at Thorin. "You can give him the map, my father is trustable," said Kendall. He handed the map to Elrond. "I still don't like or trust elves." Stated Thorin. "You can trust me," she smiled. He smiled back at her.

After a few more talking that Kendall spent by looking at Thorin instead of listening, they decided to retired for the night.

"Kendall," said Thorin. She shook her head, waking up from her daydream. "Yes?" she asked. "Can I walk you to your chambers?" he suggested. "Sure, thanks," said Kendall in a smile.

She kissed Elrond's cheek. "Good night father," she said. "Good night my dear," said Elrond in a smile. She kissed Balin's and Gandalf's cheek too, saying good night and with a nod from Thorin to the others they left.

* * *

"So… Why do you hate elves so much?" asked Kendall. "After Smaug the dragon, took our mountain and gold away from us, our people started to get away from the mountain, and I saw… I saw elves on the hill, I called for help, and they turned around and left," said Thorin.

She frowned. "I am sorry. Was it my father there?" asked Kendall. Did her father could do such a thing? "I saw a blond elf," said Thorin. "That would be Thranduil, the king of the wood-elves, they are… well, different then us," said Kendall. "Us?" said Thorin with a smirk and she pushed him playfully. He chuckled, and pushed lightly back.

They stopped in front of a big wooden door.

"Well, that's my stop. You will find your way back?" asked Kendall. "Sure," he said in a smile.

"So… good night then," said Kendall. "Good night," he whispered and touched her cheek again. She smiled softly at him and he left with sinking heart, knowing that he probably will never see her again.

* * *

That night Kendall got ready for the next day, she wanted to join to the dwarves, and she will.

She didn't admit it, not even to herself that she actually wanted to join Thorin.

* * *

The dwarves sat together.

All Rivendell could hear them that night.

 **"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold**

 **The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light" **

**(** **watch?v=BEm0AjTbsac &list=PL5JCw_ofu_Iu4wYEdxhH-UZTvnmRpSABl&index=33** **)**

Kendall listen to the song of the dwarves, carrying by the wind, a tear ran down her cheek.

She will join them, and help them get their home back, she thought to herself before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Kendall rushed to the place where the dwarves were sleeping, only to find them gone.

She started to run down the hill fast, so fast that she lost her balance and basically started to roll down the hill.

"Thorin watch out!" called someone and Thorin turned around just when Kendall got to him, knocking him down, and stopping on top of him thanks to his hands that grabbed her waists and stopped her from keep rolling.

"Hello again," he said smiling. She giggled. "Sorry," she said. "That's alright," he sat up with Kendall in his lap. They just sat there, staring at each other until someone cleared his throat. They both blushed and Kendall stood up, puling Thorin with her.

"I am coming with you," said Kendall. "No," said Thorin. "Yes," she glared at him. Cute, passed through his mind. "No, you need to go home," said Thorin. "I am coming with you," she said again, still glaring, still cute.

"Thorin we don't have time for this, let her come," said Balin. He sighed. "Fine, stay close and do as you are told," said Thorin. "O.k." she said happily and started to walk forward.

He sighed and joined her quickly.

* * *

They started to walk on the side of a mountain, wind and rain all around them, getting them soaked and frozen.

"Watch out!" called someone as a giant rock fell from above them. Thorin grabbed Kendall around her waist and pulled her to his body, away from danger.

"You keep touching me," she stated. "Maybe I like you close," he said and she giggled.

"Everyone alright?" shouted Thorin above the storm noises. "Where is Bilbo?" called someone. "Down here!" called the hobbit. He was holding the stone shelf for dear life.

Kendall rushed to his aid. "Kendall!" called Thorin but it was too late.

She jumped down, sinking her sword in the stone wall. "Bilbo! Give me your hand!" she called. He did. She helped him climb on her sword, and one of the dwarves pulled him up.

"Back off guys, I need some space," said Kendall. The dwarves moved aside.

She started to sway and then she sent her legs up and released the sword, landing next to Bilbo.

She lied down on her stomach and pulled her sword out of the stone wall.

"Thank you," breathed Bilbo. She smiled at him.

"What don't you understand at the words 'stay close'?! This was stupid and reckless!" called Thorin angrily. He almost lost her, she wasn't his to lose, but he cared about her more than anything already.

"I saved a friend, that's all," she said, hurt. He called her stupid.

Thorin regretted his words the moment they came out of his mouth. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Let's find a shelter from this storm before something else will happen," said Thorin. He pulled Kendall closer to him, whispering "sorry." She smiled.

* * *

They lit some fire in a cave, and sat around it to get dry and warm.

Kendall sat at Thorin lap, snuggling to his broad chest. He warped his arms around her.

Kíli started to ham and sing.

 **"** **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**

 **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go**

 **May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet**

 **May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**

 **May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
** **Loo-li, lai-lay"**

 **(** **watch?v=3y_aqqy7Tdk &list=PL5JCw_ofu_Iu4wYEdxhH-UZTvnmRpSABl&index=1** **)**

It was quiet for a moment and then another ham started, this time it was Kendall.

 **"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold**

 **The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light" **

**(** **watch?v=BEm0AjTbsac &list=PL5JCw_ofu_Iu4wYEdxhH-UZTvnmRpSABl&index=33** **)**

She sang in a clear voice the same song she heard the dwarves sing at the night they met. Above her head she heard Thorin joining her in his deep caressing voice.

The others watched them in awe.

Not long after the last ham faded Kendall was fast asleep.

They lied to sleep, one of them watching for any danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Wake up! Everyone up!" called Thorin as the cave shook and they fell through the ground.

Kendall whimpered as she bumped her head at the ground they fell on. It was like a huge underground place.

Thorin pulled her up, checking her head. "It hurts but I am o.k." she promised. He kissed her forehead, and stroked her back soothingly.

"Goblins!" called Kíli. A herd of grey ugly creatures came at them, they started to fight but they were too many.

The goblins took them to their king, a huge, more ugly then them, goblin.

"What are you doing in my land?! Are you thieves? Killers? Answer me!" called the goblins' king, while the goblins take their weapons and checking them.

The dwarves said nothing.

"Not talking? Maybe we should release your tongue, starting with am… this pretty girl," he pointed at Kendall.

Thorin growled and step forward. "I am Thorin Oakenshield, this are my company," said Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, king of nothing, there is a bounty on your head," said the goblin.

"Send to Azog, tell him that I have the dwarf he wanted," said the goblins' king.

Kendall growled, and Thorin turned to her. The fact that she wanted to keep him safe warmed his heart. She blushed but continued to glare at the goblins' king.

"Now, let's have fun, shall we?" said the king.

Suddenly a bright light sent the goblins on their backs. "Get your weapons!" called Gandalf and they did.

The dwarves started to run as they fight and kill goblins on the way.

Kendall used her sword, killing every goblin that passed by her. "Thorin watch out!" she called as the bridge they were walking on started to brake.

Thorin managed to keep running to the next part of the bridge while Kendall ran and jumped over the gap in the bridge bumping in to Thorin's chest. He smiled at her. "Keep running," said Kendall, kissed his cheek and ran away, giggling.

They were almost out when the huge ugly king land in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, smirking.

Kendall walked forward, and with two long swifts of her sword, killed him.

* * *

They kept running until they were outside, in the fresh air.

After Bilbo reshowed, they didn't notice him in all of the mess, the company kept walking when Azog and his hunting company showed up behind them.

"Run!" called Gandalf. Kíli and Kendall stopped to shoot some arrows.

"Kíli! Kendall! Keep running, everyone to the trees!" called Gandalf. They got to a cliff, with some trees on his edge.

The company climbed on the trees, while Azog and his huge wolves started to jump on them.

The trees started to give in to the wolves' power, and started to tilt over the edge of the cliff.

Thorin looked at Azog. The same orc that killed his grandfather, the same orc he wanted dead as much as Azog wanted to kill him.

He jumped from the tree to the ground as Gandalf and the others throw burning pinecones on the wolves and orcs.

Thorin started to duel with Azog.

Kendall watched with her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

Azog threw Thorin on the ground and stood above him with his sword. Thorin was barely in conscious.

Kendall gasped and rushed forward, Bilbo by her side.

"Bilbo! Kendall!" Called someone.

Kendall stopped Azog's sword while Bilbo killed one of the wolves.

Azog growled and started to duel with Kendall.

Then came the eagles.

Huge eagles threw the orcs off the cliff and grabbed the dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo and Kendall.

They flew away from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

Chapter 5:

They landed on the Carrock.

Kendall rushed to Thorin. She held him in her arms. Tears running down her cheeks. "Gandalf, please," she whimpered.

Gandalf kneeled down and put his hand on Thorin's face, whispering.

Thorin opened his eyes, and Gandalf stood up.

"Hello again," whispered Kendall. He smiled at her, and sat up, wiping her tears with his hand. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. His hands framing her face. She kissed him back, softly.

Someone cleared his throat above them. Kendall pulled away, smiling and blushing. Thorin grinned and stood up, pulling her with him.

"I didn't had enough time to tell you before, Kendall, but your father is furious," said Gandalf. She groaned and Thorin chuckled. "It's not funny," said Kendall. "It's a little bit funny," said Thorin.

He pulled her to his side, warping his arm around her, kissing her forehead. She smiled, and leaned in to his embrace.

They could see the lonely mountain in the distance.

"We are almost there," said Fíli. "Yes," said Thorin.

Kíli started to sing and the others joined him.

 **Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light**

 **Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For a home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune**

 **Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't see the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold**

 **We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold**

 **From long ago when lanterns burned  
Till this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned**

 **We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul**

 **Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet**

 **We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold**

 **(** **watch?v=UJwyW9ngLNg** **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

Chapter 6:

"How is your head?" asked Thorin. "O.k. how is yours?" she giggled. He kissed her forehead in affection.

They were still on the run, Azog not far behind them.

Bilbo just told them about Azog location, but also about a big bear that seems to follow them as well.

"There is a house not far, we can go there," said Gandalf. "A house of a friend or a foe?" asked Thorin. "Neither; he can kill us or help us," said Gandalf. "Well, it's better than staying here, run!" called Kendall.

And they did.

They ran until they got to the house.

They burst in and close the door behind them. After that they just settled for the night, among goats, cows and hay.

* * *

Thorin lied down Kendall next to him on her side, facing him.

"Hello," she said in a smile. "Hello," he whispered and stroked her cheek. She leaned closer to him, her forehead against his, and their eyes closed. He took a deep breath and pulled her to his chest. "Sleep my little Limoladiel," he whispered, and she slept.

Thorin stayed awake, keeping her safe.

* * *

At the morning Kendall woke up quite late, the only other one from their company that was still asleep was Bilbo.

She walked to the big table where the dwarves were sitting for breakfast, served by a quiet big man.

"Good morning," said Kendall. "Good morning!" answered the dwarves. She searched for Thorin, and her smile widened when she found him in one of the big chairs.

He opened his arms for her and she walked to him and snuggled against his chest. "Are you cold?" asked Thorin. "A little," Said Kendall. He started stroking her arm and back, up and down. She snuggled closer to him.

Beorn, the house owner and a skin– changer a.k.a the bear, looked at them he was quite big. "You are human," he stated. "Yes, was raised by elves, though," said Kendall. "And love a dwarf," said Beorn, making her blush.

The dwarves laughed and she glared at them. Thorin chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"I don't like dwarves, too greedy with their love for gold, but I hate orcs more," said Beorn. "So you will help us?" asked Thorin.

"Tell me what you need."

* * *

The company was riding on horses they got from Beorn, their bags full of supplies from him as well.

They got to the entrance of Mirkwood and by Gandalf orders, sent the horses back home.

Gandalf needed elsewhere, and left them with a promise to meet again.

"Stay on the path and you will be fine, don't get off the path, because you will never find it again," said Gandalf and rode away.

The company started to walk in to the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **New story, this time about "The Hobbit" I really loved the movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

Chapter 7:

"Thorin, I don't like this forest, it makes me feel dizzy," said Kendall. Thorin grabbed her hand encouragingly. They kept walking this way together.

"Where is the path? I can't find the path!" called Bofur. "We will find it, just keep looking!" said Thorin.

Kendall looked around. "Where is Bilbo? Thorin where are Bilbo and the others…" her voice trailed off when she noticed the huge spider above her head.

One more moment and now she is warped in the spider' webs. Kendall took a deep breath to calm down, and then she pulled her sword and cut herself free.

She noticed Bilbo helping release the others and she joined him.

* * *

An arrow grazed her cheek on his way to the spider that was in front of her.

She turned around and looked at the bowman, a blond wood-elf, with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

Kendall aimed her arrow at his way and released the string, hitting the spider behind the elf, leaving him unharmed. She smirked, grabbed a spider silk and used it to jump from the branch to the ground.

"… a knife, dagger, something," she could hear Kíli. "Like I will give a weapon to a-"

Kendall shot an arrow at the spider Kíli was dealing with and another one at the one the elfish- girl was dealing with. She grabbed Kíli by his arm, helping him up.

"Have you seen Thorin?" she asked worriedly. "Over here my little one," she heard his voice and calmed down. She walked to his side and kissed his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" he asked, cupping her chin in his hand, tilting her face gently, observing the cut on her cheek. "This elf has a bad aiming; his arrow grazed my cheek on its way to a spider," said Kendall in a smirk. Thorin kissed her lips in a sigh. This girl is a magnet for troubles he thought to himself.

"These are elves' weapons," said the blond elf.

 _"I am an elf,"_ said Kendall in elves' language.

 _"No, you are not,"_ replied the elf.

 _"I am Limoladiel from Rivendell, daughter of lord Elrond,"_ said Kendall, smiling.

The blond elf eyes got wide.

"Tauriel, take their weapons; we will lock them up," said the blond elf.

"As you wish Legolas," answered the elfish-girl.

They took the weapons from all of them, and started to lead them in the woods.

 _"You are the prince,"_ said Kendall.

"That's enough Kendall," he used her common name instead of her elfish one.

"As you wish green-leaf," said Kendall. He made a face but said nothing.

* * *

They got through the tall thin doors in the end of the road.

The elves started to lock them up in cells.

"Thorin?" asked Kendall worriedly from her cell.

"I am here, princess," he replied from another cell. She blushed.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kendall. "We will see, don't worry too much, and try to use this time to rest," said Thorin.

Kendall chose to sing in elvish.

It was the same song Kíli sang once, but she translated it to elvish.

 ** _"_** ** _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_**

 ** _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_**

 ** _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_**

 ** _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_**

 ** _May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_**

 ** _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_**

 ** _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
_** ** _Loo-li, lai-lay"_** **(** **watch?v=3y_aqqy7Tdk &list=PL5JCw_ofu_Iu4wYEdxhH-UZTvnmRpSABl&index=1** **)**

Her voice clear and beautiful echoed in the high space.

"It was beautiful princess," said Thorin. "Thank you," she said, blushing.

Legolas opened her cell, and next to her, Thorin's cell.

"The king will see the both of you now," said Legolas.

 _"What the king wants, the king gets,"_ said Kendall.

"It's not a game child!" said Legolas angrily.

 _"I don't like to be a prisoner, let alone by elves, and I definitely don't like when others touch my weapons. So you are right Legolas son of Thranduil, it's not a game, and if it was, you were losing,"_ said Kendall.

Legolas said nothing and Thorin looked at her with a questioning look, he didn't know elvish.

 _" **Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light**_

 ** _Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For a home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune…"_**

This time Thorin didn't need to know elvish, he knew the song she was singing by heart.

When she finished Legolas looked at her. "You sing a lot," he stated.

 _"It calms my mind and reminds me of home,_ _Rivendell, and Elrond, my father," she replied._

 _"What about your human home? You remember nothing of there?" he asked._

 _"No. I was a baby when Elrond took me in," said Kendall._

 _"I am sorry. It must be hard, not to know where are you from," said Legolas._

 _"Don't be. I know where I am from, I am from Rivendell," said Kendall._

He smiled.

Thorin looked at her, and she gave him a smile and kissed his lips softly, blushing completely. He chuckled.

They got to the throne.

* * *

"My king," said Legolas. "Legolas. This is the girl you talked about? This is the one that has weapons and skills of an elf but face of a human? And of course, Thorin Oakenshield," said Thranduil.

Kendall looked at the blond king. He was too arrogant for her taste; she thought Legolas was kinder, arrogant, but not that much. Definitely prettier.

 _"I may not look like an elf, but I am an elf,"_ said Kendall. "Talk when you are asked to," said Thranduil.

Thorin was about to snap when Legolas shook his head behind his father back.

"She is daughter of Elrond," said Legolas. "She is not an elf," said Thranduil. "He has her since she was a baby, he sees her as his daughter as much as she sees him as her father," said Legolas. "It changes nothing; I wanted her here because you got me curious that's all. My interest is with the dwarf." Said Thranduil.

 _"You should have think about it before you turned your back to his people when he begged you to help them, jerk,"_ said Kendall and turned away.

"Legolas, I will appreciate if you take me back to my cell," said Kendall.

"You are lucky I don't kill you, you insolent child," said Thranduil angrily.

 _"I want to see you try, because if you succeed, even your precious forest wouldn't save you from the rage of lord Elrond and the people of Rivendell, or from the rage of the dwarf that stands in front of you,"_ said Kendall, and with a kiss on Thorin's cheek she followed Legolas back to her cell, not battering to check Thranduil reaction to her words.

* * *

"You shouldn't talk to him this way," said Legolas. "He shouldn't talk to me this way, he shouldn't even be a king, you should," said Kendall. "It's not my time," said Legolas. "May be, may be not," she said in a smile. He smiled back as he locked her cell.

 _"Legolas, May I asked a favor?"_ asked Kendall.

 _"You can try,"_ said Legolas.

 _"When you bring Thorin back, can you put him in my cell?"_ she asked.

 _"May be, may be not,"_ said Legolas and left her behind.

She was smiling thought.

* * *

Thorin was deep in his thoughts when Legolas opened a cell. He looked up, surprised to see Kendall.

He walked in and Legolas locked them up.

 _"Thank you, my king,"_ said Kendall.

Legolas nodded and left.

* * *

"Mmm… why did he put me here?" asked Thorin. Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You prefer the other cell…?" asked Kendall. "No, no. this one is just perfect," he whispered, pulling her to him, warping his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his chest and looked up to his eyes.

Thorin kissed her lips softly. Her arms warped around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue touched her lower lip, asking access in. Kendall opened her mouth hesitantly. He slipped his tongue in to her mouth, entwining it with hers. Their kiss got heated.

Both of them backed away quickly when the bars of the cell opened.

Their faces were flash, their breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" whispered Bilbo. "Yes," they said together. "So let's go, I have a way out," said Bilbo and they followed him to the basement where he gave them their weapons back.

* * *

"You want us to get in to the barrels?" asked Kíli. "Yes! Quickly!" said Bilbo. The dwarves looked skeptical. He turned to Thorin that looked at Kendall that shrugged.

"Just do as he said," said Thorin and the dwarves obeyed.

Thorin got in to the last barrel, and pulled Kendall with him. They were close, very close.

"Now what?" asked Fíli. "Take a deep breath," said Bilbo and pulled the handle.

The bored the barrels were on tilted and the barrels rolled in to the water below.

* * *

Kendall was coughing up water. "Hey, hey. It's over, it's over," said Thorin soothingly. Stroking her wet hair. She put her head on his chest still coughing a little.

"The gate!" called Fíli. As the gate of the river closed by the elves.

The company was stuck and then it got even worst, orcs.


End file.
